Sid (Ice Age)
Sidney, better known as Sid, is a ground sloth the deuteragonist of the Ice Age franchise. He is one of Manny's best friends and one of Peaches' adoptive uncles. Sid was origanally going to join the cast of Castaras, but was dropped. He is voiced by John Leguizamo. Personality A slovenly ground sloth, Sid was lazy and unmotivated but cared greatly for those that he considered close, though he sometimes proved a nuisance with his excessive talking and lack of self-control over his words. Sid, despite his shortcomings, was faithful to his friends and family and committed to the herd he had joined later in life. Speaking with a thick, wet lisp, Sid was quick to point out whatever he saw, whether or not anybody was made uncomfortable, and despite his easy distraction and lack of common sense, Sid still cared about those that he was close to. Sid was built along the form typical of ground sloths, short, brushy tail, clawed hands and feet, a long thin neck, ovular head with bulbous eye on both sides and a pair of buckteeth. Sid, however, was less concerned with his build and appearance, for he had a rounder belly than most sloths, a dirtier pelt, thinning black scalp hair and an unpleasant smell about him. Sid's sharp claws, used by others of his kind to climb trees and forage, were used by Sid to scratch at fleas instead. 1 Sid’s right front tooth was slightly bigger than the left, similar to his right eye, which was also somewhat bigger than the left, both eyes of which were pale green. Sid’s pelt was dirty and tan, and became brown when the fungus it carried dried out, Sid attributing the state of his pelt to his vegetarian diet, which he said led to a younger-looking pelt. Trivia * Sid is the only character who has interacted with Scrat at least once in every film. ** the first film, he attacks Sid when the latter tries to eat his acorn, successfully regaining it. He later meets Manny, Sid, and Diego asking him where the baby's family is and Scrat attempts to tell them about nearby saber-toothed tigers, but Diego kicks Scrat away before he could do so. ** In the second film: At the end, after Scrat created a hole in the valley and released all the melted ice, later attacks Sid for saving his life (when he had already died and gone to paradise and was about to get a giant acorn). ** In the third film, Scrat is stepped on by Manny and falls onto Sid's head while chasing his acorn. Next, he appears when Sid's "children" are batting a ball around, the ball actually being Scrat. Lastly, while Diego is sleeping, he wakes up when he gets hit with Scrat's acorn. ** In the fourth film, when Sid pries open a clam, he finds Scrat inside. Sid's Granny mistakes Scrat for a rat and continuously whacks him with her cane until he falls into the ocean. Gallery Sid's funny grin.jpg Sid abandoned by his family.jpg|"They left without me! They do this every year!" Sid laugh.png Rhinos chasing sid by alerkina2-d72kgg7.jpg|Sid chased by Carl & Frank You have beautiful eyes.jpg|"You have beautiful eyes." ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2551.jpg|"I don't like this cat; he reads minds." Sid steps on a rake thingy.jpg|Sid steps on a rake thingie. Manny Sid staredown.jpg Sid Evolution.jpg|Sid evolution Sid overjoyed to see Diego alive.jpg|Sid hugs Diego HerdDownEviscerator.png SurrenderNeverDiegoSidCrashEddie.png|Sid and Diego humiliated by crash and Eddie Sid tells Diego that he'll have to conquer his aquaphobia.jpg|Sid advises Diego that he'll have to conquer his aqua-phobia soon Sid tied up by the mini-sloths.png Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2852.jpg SidGrannyAlive.jpg Sid uses gibberish to communicate with the Hyraxes.jpg|Sid uses gibberish to get the hyraxes to understand him. Manny & Sid laughing at Diego's denial that he's in love with Shira.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9084.jpg ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8935.jpg ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-9517.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9623.jpg Category:Blue Sky Studios Heroes Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Deuteragonists Category:Grandsons Category:Mammals Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Con artist Category:Inept Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Male Damsels